sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Refugees (Guide)
In the making :0 Plot There are gems in prison and are trying to break free to Earth. Earth is booming with life and the date is 4/28/2016. Homeworld is also booming with life, hosting battle tournaments, and invading other planets and whatnot. Rebel activity is dead and if the word is mentioned, the gem that said it is dead. Antagonist Storyline You own one of the prisoner gems. You fought against them during the rebellion and won! You now are the second highest in ranks, right under the diamonds. You have unlimited visits to the gem prison to see your gem(s) and check on them. Once they break free, you will then work for the DA and try to get them back. Protagonist Storyline You are a rebel gem that once fought for the Earth. You were in the middle of the rebellion and something went wrong. The plan failed, and the rebel started to become defeated. Millions of gems were shattered for fighting for the Earth, all except the valuable ones... Ones that could be used as slaves for higher gems. Gems that were lower than Pearls... This is what you are if you decide to become a protagonist, and you have finally had enough of it. You want to break free! Your heart is still to the Earth even after all these thousands of years! Now you and a group of gems are breaking free. a plan that will take weeks to plan... With only one shot to get perfect... Death if failed... Who is Participating * Zenzizenzic (founder) * Stevenismyuniverse * ScaryStuffAhoy * Trogdr * Orange Diamond * Raelcontor * Aptos * Qwertyuiopscout123 * Bkfootball * Pseudo Miracles * Regimango * Steven watcher Gems Protagonist Antagonist Fusions None Locations *Vodhin Gem Correctional Penitentiary (VGCP) TBA Music TBA Logs Entries #'April 28, 2016 was a day like any other at the Vodhin Gem Correctional Penitentiary (VGCP).' The gems were outside getting fresh air, and speaking with other gems. Guards or Jaspers were out making sure that everyone was in check. Gems would be brought back inside if they were out of line. The gems that were former rebels were all in a corner, talking with one another. #'Yellow Diamond has ordered all former members in the rebellion that have fought against Homeworld, to report inside for an important message.' There are gems heading in now... #'The rebels have escaped the prison and are now fleeing the location. They are headed to the military base that is about three days on foot.' Alarms at the prison have been sounded and gems are heading out to find them. So far, SoDG, MSD, AS, Sandstone, and MM have been reported searching for the rebels, and Yellow Diamond has yet to be informed of the situation. #Tourmaline is being chased by SoDG back at the prison. Yellow Diamond or any Diamond has yet been informed of the situation. Back at the lake, the rebel gem Hematite has been poofed and captured by MSD. Currently, AA and QQ are battling Alpha while MM and MSD are currently fusing. Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay pages Category:Roleplay series